


ocean child, calls me

by SapphyreBlayze



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: 'donald's a dad' au, Alternate Universe, Family, Fatherhood, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Tags Are Hard, also he was the duck avenger, i'll update the tags as the fic goes along, mentions of drakepad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreBlayze/pseuds/SapphyreBlayze
Summary: The Moonvasion is over, and Louie Duck is still adjusting to his mother being back on Earth. If there's one thing he's thankful for, however, it's that there are no more painful family secrets to be uncovered.Then a mysterious girl shows up at the door of McDuck Manor, and everything changes again.





	ocean child, calls me

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me where this came for... i have this whole idea for a 'donald is hdl's dad' au but then wind up writing this instead. 
> 
> this idea came to me earlier today, and i just wanted to write a little scene out that i thought made for a good hook - not to publish, just to maybe show to one or two people. but i liked it enough that here i am deciding, screw it, maybe if i publish it it'll actually motivate me to write more.
> 
> this might be a better way to get back into the writing groove anyway (which is important since i'm starting english w/creative writing at uni) - the aforementioned au is a bit... sprawling. whereas my ideas for this could likely be contained into a single story.
> 
> also as for why i have so many aus with similar themes, what can i say? i just love the idea of donald being a dad... i mean he already is a dad but, y'know what i mean.
> 
> more tags, including pairing tags, will be added as they appear - i just don't wanna overload the tags one short chapter in. and the title is taken from the beatles song 'julia'.

_Knock knock._

Louie rolled his eyes at the incessant rapping.

"Beakley! Get the door!" He yelled from his position square in front of the TV.

_Knock knock._

No reply. Oh, that's right. Beakley was over visiting Launchpad and his boyfriend, that Drake guy, so they could have a dork-tastic Darkwing Duck marathon.

_Knock knock._

"Webby! Get the-"

Oh right. She was visiting Violet and Lena.

_Knock knock!_

"Mom!"

Not a word.

Oh yeah... Scrooge and Della had brought his brothers out on some _boring_ globe-trotting adventure... frankly he'd been more in the mood for some Ottoman Empire, so he'd skipped out on the trip. Sure it was only reruns, but in his eyes, the show never got old.

(Plus he needed some time alone to detox from all that had happened lately, but don't tell anyone else that.)

_Knock knock!_

"Uncle Donald!" He cried out.

...No answer, yet again. Uncle Donald was- ... where was Uncle Donald actually? He didn't know, but he assumed he was away as well because if he were here he would've surely marched in and demand Louie get the door himself.

** _Knock Knock!_ **

The rapping at the door was growing noticeably louder.

_Man, they sure don't know when to quit, do they_? Louie thought to himself. _Dewey probably ordered something stupid off of BeaksMart. They're really persistent about getting you to sign off on the one-day delivery..._

Then a thought occurred to him.

_Maybe if it's something cool I can sell it on eBird before they get back_

Now that was a motivator for one Louie Duck. He lept off the couch and made his way towards the towering wooden doors, pulling them open to find... a girl?

She looked a few years older than Louie, with messy cropped feathers, clad in an oversized orange hoodie not too dissimilar from his with her hands in the pocket.

"Took you long enough," she snarked. "So, is this like, McDuck Manor"

"...Where else... would it be?" Louie asked, quirking a brow.

"....Touché."

"...How did you get in here anyway?" he asked, realizing the gates where locked.

"Climbed over the fence. We kept hitting the buzzer but no one would answer so I decided to find my own way in."

"We?"

"My sister's out front. She was too much of a _scaredy-cat_ to climb over. But I wasn't about to let the taxi fair I spent to get us here go to waste and-"

"I get it, I get it. Now, can you please just tell me who you are and what you're selling and then be going on your way?"

"Rude much? I'm not selling anything! I'm here looking for someone!"

"Let me guess, is it my Uncle Scrooge? Cause if it is he's probably on another continent by now and-"

"No, it-"

"Oh, is this something to with Dewey's lame webseries? Because trust me, you do _**not**_ wanna be on that trainwreck! I mean-"

"**Will you let me speak for one second!"** she snapped, temper flaring. "I have no idea what you're talking about! My name's May, and I'm here looking for someone very important!"

Louie looked her up and down, noting her clenched fists and burning eyes. Probably best not to incite her wrath.

"Fine _May_, you get 30 seconds. Make it snappy." 

"Does a guy named Donald live here?"

"Yeah," Louie replied, "He's my uncle. What you want with him of all people?"

"Your uncle..." she muttered to herself, a strange look in her eyes. "...Okay. Now. Look. Greeny. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I have a very good reason for needing to see him _right now_!"

"I-" But before he could get a word in edgewise, May spoke again, and what she said stunned Louie silent.

"I think he's my dad."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think so far! and i'm @sapphyreblayze on twitter and tumblr if you wanna chat ducks!


End file.
